


El próximo San Valentín

by michan_kitamura



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquella noche, después del día de San Valentín, Blaine no puede dormir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El próximo San Valentín

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el San Valentín del 2011. Basado en 02x12: Silly Love Songs

        Blaine no puede dormir. Gira a un lado, gira al otro y rueda en la cama hasta que esta termina hecha un revoltijo. Cierra los ojos, los abre y se quita un mechón molesto de los ojos. Esta noche se ha convertido oficialmente en una mierda y no sabe por qué. Bueno, en realidad si sabe, o al menos, se lo imagina.

         San Valentín acaba de finalizar hace solo unas horas y nada de lo que había planeado para este día ha salido como esperaba; lo peor es que al menos hace unos días estaba seguro de algo, aunque estuviera convertido en un manojo de nervios. Ahora sigue siendo un manojo de nervios pero además esta confuso y no sabe que es lo que se supone que tiene que hacer y no tiene a nadie a quien preguntar.

         Piensa en Jeremiah y como el chico rompió su corazón, o Blaine cree que lo hizo, al menos así se sentía hasta que Kurt se le confesó. Ahora el trabajador de Gap (ex-trabajador se recuerda con una punzada de culpa) no ocupa ni siquiera una parte importante de sus reflexiones. Toda su cabeza está demasiado llena de Kurt para detenerse demasiado en el mayor.

         Kurt es su mejor amigo; Blaine sabe que puede confiar en él, que pueden pasarse horas hablando de cualquier cosa, y que tienen esta complicidad única que nunca ha tenido con nadie. Sabe que el otro chico tampoco, a pesar de tener a todas las chicas de New Directions dispuestas a escucharlo, aconsejarlo y apoyarlo ante cualquier problema (incluso la chica latina, aunque sospecha que ella no lo reconocería ni bajo pena de muerte).

         No quiere que las cosas cambien entre ellos, ni que la relación se vuelva complicada y tensa, no quiere perder a Kurt y no sabe que debería hacer. Su amigo parece estar bien, como si ser solo amigos no le importunara para nada y eso lo hace sentir decepcionado y no entiende por qué.

         Porque a él no le gusta Kurt, o piensa que no le gusta, no lo sabe muy bien, nunca ha sido bueno para el romance y siempre suele echar a perder su amistad con otros chicos por cosas como esta. Por eso se niega a tirar por la borda su amistad, nunca ha tenido algo como esto y está decidido a no perderlo, aunque en el camino por mantener su amistad se esté perdiendo el que pueda ser quizás el mejor beso de su vida.

         Y definitivamente no está pensando en cómo sería sentir los labios del contratenor contra los suyos, ni en tenerlo contra su cuerpo, ni en ninguna forma que no sea puramente amistosa relacionada con él. Suspira resignado, quizás si se dejara de mentir tanto a si mismo pueda lograr dormir aunque sea un poco.

         El punto es que Blaine sabe que siente algo por Kurt, algo que no es parecido a nada de lo que había sentido antes y que por eso no lo supo reconocer en un principio. Sabe que se preocupa por el chico como nunca se ha preocupado por nadie y que lo único que quiere es verlo feliz. Pero está tan acostumbrado a joder las cosas que ahora le da pánico equivocarse y provocarle cualquier tipo de dolor a su amigo.

         Blaine no es idiota, sabe que necesita tiempo para asimilar todo lo que le está pasando. Lo bueno es que Kurt también necesita tiempo para asimilar todo lo que le ha ocurrido este año, así que después de todo quizás no esté todo perdido, quizás el próximo San Valentín estén juntos riéndose de como Blaine no podía dormir pensando en el miedo que le daba no tenerlo junto a él.


End file.
